The transporter
by Leonard.khalifa
Summary: Frank Martin has just agreed to transport some goods,more of a person, in exchange for the life of his daughter, but as soon as he accepts the offer, he is being hunted down by another party bent on making sure the package is not delivered. In this wild chase Frank is faced with breaking his own precious rules and definitely not prepared for falling for the wild haired beauty.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frank mentally cursed himself for agreeing to go fishing with tarconi but since the guy helped him in his last business he figured he owed him,but getting stranded in the middle of an ocean was definitely not what he planned for.

"Earth to Frank. " yelled tarconi "you know thinking won't make you a fish magnet, but fishing will."

He had just received a phone call from an agency telling him they are in need of a transporter, he had declined saying he was past that area, but it seems this goons won't take no for an answer. He was jolted back to reality as soon as his phone started ringing, he answered.

" Is this Frank."said the unknown

caller.

He debated whether to play dumb or go on straight, he eventually chose the latter.

"Yes and whom am I speaking with, "said Frank.

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder,"replied the man, and besides you wouldn't like to break your rules would you, I heard they are like your own principles by which you live and besides after this little conversation we are having, you would see why you don't need my name.

" Get on with the conversation, I've got bigger fish to fry and I mean that literally and if this what you want to talk about, go suck a dick." this man was beginning to bug him with all this talk and he still hadn't gotten to the point.

" so here's the deal, my boss gave you a job and you declined ,which has never happened and will never happen cause you are going to take on the job and deliver it one way or the other or die trying." said the man.

"I told your boss I was not interested, can't you get that through your thick skull." said Frank and if you are done I gotta get going.

" wait, you don't want to transport for us, we get that but can you risk the life of your daughter "said the man "Good day Mr Frank, nice doing business with you."


	2. The job

Frank sat on a chair with a carton of beer, he started to think about his line of career and wondered if it was only the money that lured him in.

One of the problems with being a transporter is that client sees you as more of a tool than a person but when this treatment gets out of hand, then things get ugly. Sometimes he wished that he had never ventured into this business maybe then his daughter will be safe instead of being kidnapped,he took out his phone and dialed the unknown number.

"seems you came to your right senses Mr Frank,but you are sure a surprising person. " said the man.

"Okay I'll take the job but on one condition." said Frank. I see my daughter.

"You will see your daughter when I want you to" replied the man "not when you want to. Have a nice day."

Wait, you never talked about when and where we'll meet and you haven't given me a clue about the supposed job" said Frank.

"patience Mr Martin, we will soon meet, I just need you to whip yourself into shape cause what you gonna do is gonna require all your skills" said the man"

'Goddammit he hung up on me"

yelled frank,"that son of a bitch is going to pay for this".

Frank went down to the garage and took his Ashton Martin and drove off over to tarconi .


	3. karma

Frank finally arrived at the building that was texted to him, he smoothed his suit and planted a fake smile on his face and proceeded to ring the doorbell.

"Who the heck are you." yelled a guy on the other side of the door.

"I'm the transporter and I'm supposed to meet a guy here at precisely 9:00 this morning." replied Frank

Immediately he was through with what he said, the door was opened and he was ushered in into the living room.

"Boss will soon be out" said the unknown guy.

I sat down and made myself comfortable on the couch searching for any tiny detail that might actually point out towards my daughter but I found nothing .

"Mr Frank right?, name's Carlos by the way"he said before plopping down on a chair next to me.

"I heard you were in need of a transporter and now you've got one even if you had to drag an innocent life into it." replied Frank.

"let's get down to business now,shall we?" said Carlos "I need you to transport a package for me to my partner in the U.S."

"About how long is the package and how much does it weigh."replied Frank

"The details will be sent to you and the package will also be sent, we will like you to proceed as soon as possible much preferably if its as soon as you get the package." replied Carlos

"can i see or at least speak to my daughter before i go?" said Frank

"NO" said Carlos

Frank stood up calmly after hearing the response made by Carlos, he sauntered towards him and bent his face till they were at eye level and spoke in the calmest way he could muster "After all this is over, i'll advise you to not cross path with me again and if you choose to ignore this warning, i'll hunt you down and kill you myself".

Frank watched as the Carlos face paled at the threat directed at him and satisfied with what he had seen turned around and started to leave until he heard Carlos yell "You think you are so tough but it will do well for you to remember that i'm the one holding all the cards and should i decide you are of no use to me any longer, i can dispose of it."

Frank just turned and said "enjoy holding the cards as long as you can cause they won't be in your hands for long."

With that said Frank turned and left the house for his car and drove off home to prepare for the job.


	4. 4

Third person P.O.V

Frank slung his duffel bag on his shoulder stocked with his weapons and headed towards his car, the package lying aimlessly on the back seat. He readjusted the frame containing a picture of him and his daughter on her birthday, he could still remember that day as if it was yesterday, her soft laughter echoing down the halls of the stairway as she ran into his hands knocking them both down, he also remembered her trying to bake her birthday cake herself claiming she was old enough to do it but ended up decorating the kitchen in flower and butter.

God, he really missed her which is why he was taking this damn job but first he needed a plan. Normally Tarconi was the one who came up with the plans but he was busy upstate which is why he decided to go with the original plan his brain managed to hatch which actually consisted of only two parts,

1) Take the package and deliver it to whosoever ordered it.

2) Get his daughter back and beat the shit out of those who took her in the first place.

Frank never considered himself a good strategist but he had to admit that the plan had a lot of flaws but since there was not enough time to try and come up with another, he was stuck with that.

He got into the car and punched in his code, felt his car rumble and drove off.

Unknown P.O.V

She watched him as he came out of his house and entered his car, she was under strict instructions by her boss to tail him and monitor his every move. She had to warn him about the package he was delivering somehow in a way that won't be able to be traced back to her, she didn't know why but something about him called out to her and intrigued her but she dismissed that thought as she turned on the ignition of her car and started following him.


End file.
